


Kinktober 2019: Monster Fucking

by WolfMeister



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teratophilia, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: Just some symbrock smut thats itFor the kinktober prompt monster fucking





	Kinktober 2019: Monster Fucking

Eddie stumbles into his apartment as his symbiote runs hidden hands low across his stomach sending sparks of heat straight to his already semi-hard dick. Eddie slams the door shut, own hands finding Venom’s.

**‘Bed, Eddie,’** Venom practically growls.

“I know, I’m going,” Eddie breathes, shucking off his gray hoodie somewhere by the couch. Venom removes Eddie’s shirt soon after, materializing from Eddie’s chest at the edge of the bed, muscular black torso rippling. The back of Eddie’s knees hit the edge of his mattress and Venom pushes him down. Venom looms over his host. “What do you want, love?”

**“You Eddie,”** Venom replies. **“Want you writhing under me.”**

Eddie shudders at Venom’s words as his symbiote lightly drags his claws across his chest. “Then what are you waiting for?” Eddie gasps out, staring up into Venom’s milky white eyes. Venom surges forward, tongue lolling out and shoving its way into Eddie’s eagerly awaiting mouth. Eddie mewls and moans as the muscle runs through his mouth and spills out the side, licking down his jaw.

**‘Mine,’** Venom growls through their telepathic bond, tendrils snaking out and yanking Eddie’s jeans and boxers down onto the floor. **‘All mine, Eddie.’** The symbiote takes Eddie’s cock in his clawed hand, stroking up and down in a steady rhythm, twisting his hand near the tip. Eddie groans into Venom’s mouth, his own tongue running along the smooth underside of his symbiote’s.

Venom’s other hand reaches under Eddie, lifting his hips. His fingers rub and prod against his host’s puckered hole, the tip of his claw sliding inside Eddie’s warmth. Venom’s tongue slides out of Eddie’s mouth as the symbiote tilts his head to nip at his neck. His sharp teeth leave bloody bruises as Eddie gasps and squirms under Venom, pushing himself further down.

“Fuck, Venom,” Eddie breathes out, eyelids fluttering as Venom’s finger makes its way in deeper. He feels Venom’s grin widen against his neck as the symbiote slowly pumps his finger in and out, rubbing against Eddie’s prostate. “More,” Eddie gasps out. “Please, love.”

Venom slides another finger in, his pace quickening, rubbing vigorously against Eddie’s prostate. He holds Eddie’s legs open with inky tendrils, pushing them down into the sheets as they shake and push upward. Venom’s form solidifies more, muscular legs spreading Eddie’s out even further. Eddie whimpers as his pleasure intensifies, Venom growling in response.

“I need you, V,” Eddie whines.

**“Know that, Eddie. Need you too,”** Venom replies, voice heavy and impatient.

He slips his fingers out of Eddie’s warmth, hand traveling up along his host’s side. Eddie keens as Venom forms his own dick and presses it inside. Venom steadily builds his pace up, continuing to stroke Eddie in his hand and biting down on his flesh. Eddie’s legs wrap around Venom’s torso, thighs involuntarily squeezing around the symbiote.

**“Come on, Eddie,”** Venom mutters, hips slamming together. Eddie’s hands grip and tangle in the sheets, head pressing further into the mattress as he cums across his stomach, feeling Venom’s own orgasm swiftly follow his own. The symbiote grunts and collapses on top of him as the world around them is blotted out.

Eddie heaves against Venom’s chest as they come down from their shared high. Sensation slowly returns to him and he feels his mouth like cotton from his heaving breaths. Venom lifts his head up, staring down at Eddie before slipping his tongue into his host’s mouth again.

**‘Felt good Eddie,’** Venom thinks as they continue to kiss.

Eddie pulls away. “Yeah, yeah it did.”


End file.
